


Hot for Teacher

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [13]
Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited, hot for teacher, schoolgirl crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si tout ce qu’on racontait sur Emma était vrai ? se demande Jubilee, inconsciente des conséquences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corruption/Sublimation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747094) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** _Hot for teacher_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Generation X (90ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** 'Jubilee' Jubilation Lee/'White Queen' Emma Frost  
>  **Genre :** plus innocent que ça ne devrait  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « exagération » pour (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Avertissement :** _crush_ élève/prof  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

On raconte les pires horreurs sur La Reine Blanche, comme quoi elle manipulait le monde, y compris et surtout ses propres élèves mais qu’au moins elle aimait ses élèves et justement les aimait un peu trop et n’hésitait pas à les séduire voire les mettre dans son lit et on ne dira pas abuser d’eux parce qu’ils étaient plus que consentants oui mais…

Jubilee voudrait penser que ce ne sont que viles calomnies. Parce que depuis qu’Emma Frost est sa directrice, jamais elle n’a eu le moindre geste ni parole déplacés. Et elle se sent terriblement vexée de ne pas être digne d’être séduite par une telle femme !


End file.
